The last funeral
by Vanfeny Wolfein
Summary: Odiaba encontrarse en ese lugar, en esa situación. Odiaba llorar ya que sabía que sus lágrimas eran en vano. Nada ni nadie podría reparar su corazón, ahora roto en mil pedazos. (GarshyaVanfeny)


**Original: 06 abril 2013**

**Republicado: 14 abril 2019**

* * *

**The Last Funeral**

_Si cada alma desapareciera, nunca más sentiría esto otra vez. _

Era una fría y lluviosa tarde de otoño, un joven de cabellos rosas estaba de pie frente a una lápida Vestía un abrigo negro, algo inusual en él, Garshya Wolfein, ya que no era un color que le agradase. Pero la situación lo ameritaba, no obstante lo usó más porque le recordaba a él. Al único amor de su vida, Vanfeny Vamp. Entre sus brazos sostenía un ramo de crisantemos blancos. Tan hermosos, tan delicados. Tal y como fue la persona que ahora descansaba en esa tumba y sobre todo porque en vida esa fue su flor favorita. Habían pasado ya dos años desde esa tragedia y Garshya aún no podía superarla. Odiaba encontrarse en ese lugar, en esa situación. Odiaba llorar ya que sabía que sus lágrimas eran en vano. Nada ni nadie podría reparar su corazón, ahora roto en mil pedazos. Pero allí estaba, una vez como aquel día en el que le dijo adiós para siempre.

Garshya no podía entender, o más bien se negaba a hacerlo, por qué Vanfeny se negó a aceptar la cura que lo haría humano; que alargaría su vida. No lograba tampoco asimilar el hecho de que él hubiese optado por mantener sus poderes, su fuerza, a cambio de vivir a lo sumo veinte años. ¿Por qué se había aferrado a eso? ¿Acaso el ser amado por él no fue suficiente? Él había aceptado inyectarse esa medicación porque siempre le había agradado la idea de poder envejecer a lado de la persona que más amaba en el mundo. A pesar de que era un secreto para el resto de sus compañeros; eso era lo que más anhelaba en el mundo. Siempre supo que el chico de cabellera platinada era obstinado y ambicioso. Pero jamás imaginó que llegaría hasta ese extremo. Morir joven a cambio de ser fuerte. ¡Qué estupidez!

Lo que más le dolía fue el hecho de despedirse para siempre de él; aun recordaba con claridad el día de su funeral. Como él, el otrora arrogante y frío Garshya, se aferraba a su ataúd; llorando y suplicando que Vanfeny despertase y le dijera que todo había sido una broma de mal gusto. Se negaba a aceptar que lo había perdido para siempre, que él ahora estaba muerto y jamás volvería a sostenerlo entre sus brazos; nunca más permanecerían noches sin dormir por platicar de cosas triviales o hacer el amor. El día del sepelio fue peor, se aferró al féretro negándose a soltarse de él; decía que quería ser sepultado, aunque vivo, junto a su amado. Por un momento, los allí presentes llegaron a pensar que había enloquecido; ya que pasaba de decir que él sólo estaba durmiendo a reconocer que había muerto. Lloraba y gritaba que no le arrebatasen de su vida a la que única persona que fue capaz de comprenderlo, de aceptarlo sin juzgarlo y sin pedir nada a cambio más que su amor incondicional.

No obstante, le odiaba por haber sido tan egoísta; por no haber pensado en todo el dolor que le causaría verle morir. Odiaba a Vanfeny por hacerlo sentir tan miserable en ese momento; pero al mismo tiempo le amaba y adoraba por todo ese cariño que le profesó por cinco años. A pesar de sus ocasionales disputas por sus diferentes personalidades; que les hacían tan diferentes el uno del otro y que, a su vez, les hacían complementarse. Muchos no entendían como es que ellos podían estar juntos en una relación. "Es por amor, simplemente es eso. Lo más valioso de una persona es invisible a los ojos y sólo cuando se está enamorado se ve." Respondía Vanfeny cuando le preguntaban acerca de ello. Para él, Wolfein, era él ser humano más lindo y cariñoso que él pudo haber conocido y que tenía la dicha de estrecharlo entre sus brazos día a día. No le importaba que le llevase la contraria en algunas ocasiones, era parte de su encanto; una de las tantas cosas que le hizo amarle como a ninguno.

No había un solo maldito día en el que Garshya maldijera a todos y cada uno de los dioses, por haberle arrebatado a Vamp. Tampoco existía un solo instante en el que no se encerrara en su habitación a llorar su pérdida, sin importarle lo que los demás pensaran de él. No tenía sentido fingir ser fuerte y que había superado todo eso. Era imposible que él lo hiciese; no había forma alguna de que él le olvidase. Cada día que pasaba había algo que le recordaba a ese chico de apariencia vampírica. Desde ver a sus excompañeros de Vamp Time y recordar las veces que lo había visto, y escuchado, reír de las cosas que ellos contaban; hasta el simple hecho de ver el atardecer, lo cual era una de las actividades favoritas de él, el amor de su vida.

También se había negado a deshacerse de sus pertenencias y mantenía su habitación intacta. Todas las cosas estaban el mismo lugar en el que Vanfeny les había dejado la última vez que allí estuvo, justo la fecha en la que ocurrió ese evento tan fatídico. El libro abierto en la página 35 que estaba sobre su escritorio, el lápiz sobre el mismo con el cual hacía anotaciones, las fotografías enmarcadas de todos sus amigos e incluso aquellas en las que ambos aparecían; absolutamente todo permanecía igual. Excepto por su presencia, lo más importante de todo; aun así no podía evitar entrar y recostarse sobre la mullida cama cubierta con un edredón negro y abrazar aquel oso de peluche que le había regalado unos días atrás, con motivo de su aniversario. Pero todo eso eran simples recuerdos que de nada servían si él no estaba a su lado.

Con delicadeza depositó las flores sobre su tumba, arrodillándose frente a la misma para acomodarles. A pesar de que había empezado a llover, Garshya no tenía intenciones de irse. Él quería quedarse allí, abrazar su cripta y hablar con él como si aún viviera. Decirle lo mucho que lo amaba y que era él la única razón por la que seguía viviendo. Deseaba que desde algún lugar Vanfeny pudiera ver como derramaba aquellas lágrimas amargas sobre su sepulcro; jurándole que jamás volvería a enamorarse de alguien. Un juramento que había hecho desde el día de su funeral. Él, Garshya Wolfein, jamás volvería algo por alguien; jamás se atrevería a amar a otra persona que no fuera él porque en el fondo sabía que tarde o temprano volverían a encontrarse. No importaba cuánto tiempo pasara, sabía que Vanfeny Vamp le estaría esperando eternamente.


End file.
